1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication and computer systems used within an organization, and more specifically, to systems, methods and computer products for data mining and analysis, and process model creation using unstructured data from the organization's computer and communications systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Business processes can sometimes be gleaned by mining data from various interactions within an organization. Typically such business processes are captured from human or machine generated text. However, conventional systems require that the parameters of the process must be very well defined before a business process can be created. Conventional discovery techniques for business processes have only been successfully implemented when the logs are machine generated, task specific (mentions the task executed) and can be parsed accurately to find the structure of the process.
The present inventors realized that what is needed is a way to discover business processes from noisy, unstructured data within the company.